Olivia's Blue Wig
by TwiSVU
Summary: One-Shot Story... Be kind cause this first time i wrote something like this


"I can't believe they are making me do this! " Olivia yelled from her bedroom,Elliot slightly laugh to himself. The thought of Olivia in an anime convention with a whole bunch of drooling pre-pubescent boys just made him laugh but a slight twinge of jealousy.

" Liv, you're the only female that knows the difference between _Chibi Vampire _ and _Inyuyasha. _It is kinda a given you're going to be the one that's going. He heard her give out a loud sigh as she was banging around in her room, he also could have sworn he heard her cussing.

After an hour of sitting and waiting on the couch Elliot heard her bedroom door creek open." Elliot I swear if you laugh at me, I will shoot you in the foot." He turned around from where he was sitting and immediately when he saw Olivia his jaw dropped. Olivia was wearing a very sexy Japanese school girl outfit. His eyes dropped to her legs, the skirt was cut mid- thigh and she was wearing knee high socks with the highest shoes he had ever seen. He slowly worked his eyes up her body, he always thought she had a beautiful body but the way her chest was exposed made Elliot's head spin. When his eyes got to her face he could tell she was blushing, but he couldn't say anything. The way she did her make-up was amazing, her large brown eyes sparkled and then he noticed one thing that he found incredible sexy, for some odd reason. A bright Blue wig that was cut like a bob, the bangs slightly brushed her eyes and Elliot could feel his knees turn into jell-o.

" You know Elliot if you keep your mouth open like that your gonna catch some flies." Olivia walked over to her desk drawer and pulled out long white gloves.

Trying to regain his composure he decided to say something. " Wow, Olivia Stabler in a Blue wig, now that was something I thought I'd never see." Olivia dropped the gloves and spun around to look at him.

" What did you say?" There was nothing else she could really say to that. She always had dreams about him. A lot of the dreams made her wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat. Recently the incident that happened at JFK airport kept haunting her, Elliot holding on to her, his lips on her forehead, her face buried into his chest taking in all his scent. In the dream though it went further then what actually happened, ignoring the crowd around them , Elliot would scope her up into his arms and passionately kiss her as she was unbuttoning his shirt. Always at that point is when Olivia would wake up.

" I said Olivia Benson in a blue wig, now that's something I thought I'd never see. What's up with you Liv?"

" Oh umm… nothing , I guess I'm not excited about going to this convention." Still very confused on what really just happened she turned around to pick up the gloves she dropped, revealing her white lace thong and other things to a stunned Elliot. His knees had finally given way, and he fell hard to the ground. Hearing the loud thud when he hit the ground Olivia ran over to check up on him.

"Oh my God Elliot , are you alright? What happen?" She grabbed him and pulled his head up to rest on her chest. He nestled all too comfortably in, breathing in her scent. What Olivia was thinking about was her dreams she kept on having, she couldn't let that happen. As she was about to stand up he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to where her face was very close to his.

" Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia's voice shaking with nervousness. Without warning Elliot pulled her into an intense kiss. Olivia felt weak under his warm embrace and a small whimper escaped from her throat. Elliot misreading this action pulled away from the kiss.

" Liv, I'm so sorry …I shouldn't have… I just going to…"

" Shut up and just kiss me." Her lips immediately collided with his, the kiss getting rougher. Olivia playfully bit his bottom lip and he picked her up off the ground. He was slowly walking backwards to her room as they were still locked in there kiss. Elliot's tongue licked her lips begging her to allow entrance. She gave in as they explored each other mouths. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her collarbone.

" Oh god Elliot, That…this …Oh damn." She started unbuttoning his shirt, his chest was all too distracting for her . She sat up on the bed and started kissing his chest.

" Geez Olivia, the same can be said about you." Olivia looked up at Elliot and gave him a huge smile

" You know El, I have waited for this for a long time."

" So have I , you know this means more than sex right? What I really mean is that… I love you Olivia."

"I love you too."

He then brought her in for a gentler kiss as she laid her hands on his rock hard chest. She broke away from the kiss and lifted her hand to remove the blue wig. Elliot grabbed her hand before she could and her face was a bit shocked.

"Leave it on, It's very hot."


End file.
